The present invention pertains to ethylenically unsaturated monomers, polymers prepared therefrom and thermosettable resin compositions containing same.
Unsaturated polyester and vinyl ester resins are well known and have many useful properties. However, they are usually somewhat deficient in some properties such as elongation, ductility and impact strength. The present invention provides a reactive monomer which provides such resins with an improvement in one or more of its properties such as, for example, elongation, ductility and impact strength.